


Va Va Voom [Vid]

by rhoboat



Category: A League of Their Own (1992)
Genre: Baseball, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids 2012, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoboat/pseuds/rhoboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come and get this va va voom voom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Va Va Voom [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly/gifts).



**Music:** "Va Va Voom"  
**Artist:** Nicki Minaj  
**File Info:** 3:05, zipped MP4 (H.264), and streaming  
**Links:** [Download & Stream](http://swirlythings.net/2013/02/02/va-va-voom/) | [DW](http://rhoboat.dreamwidth.org/163651.html) | [LJ](http://rhoboat.livejournal.com/173077.html) | [Tumblr](http://rhoboat77.tumblr.com/post/43832336502/a-league-of-their-own-vid-va-va-voom-source-a) | [YT](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7KkA03EbR4)


End file.
